dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Ball
This article is about Yamcha's special attack, for the attack commonly used by Goku, see Spirit Bomb. & or & |similar='Masendan Photon Bomber Spirit Bomb Homing Destructo Disk' }} Spirit Ball (繰気弾, Sōkidan; lit. "Controllable Energy Ball") is a controllable energy sphere attack used and developed solely by Yamcha. Overview The Spirit Ball is formed by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, the user controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in whichever desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike, the Spirit Ball is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. Yamcha developed the technique while training for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, it is implied that the technique was developed and first used on Monster Carrot during the three year interim before the 23rd World Tournament.Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans chapter 2, "Yamcha's Killer Spirit Ball! Who's In the Hideout?" Yamcha's first use of the attack in the manga/anime is during his fight with Kami (in disguise as Shen) in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Several years later, the attack sees use twice in the form of the Super Spirit Ball against the Illusion Saiyans during his training on Kami's Lookout. The technique is also used in the movies Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! It is referred to as the Power Shot in the Ocean Dub of The Tree of Might, and as the Spirit Bomb in the Ocean and Remastered FUNimation Dubs. While in the Other World, Krillin and Yamcha attempt the use the technique on Kid Buu when he arrives on Grand Kai's planet, but it has no effect. Appearances in Video Games Yamcha can use the Spirit Ball in the ''Gokuden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and in Dragon Ball Heroes. In the SNES game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, it is called Spirit Bomb, like the technique used by Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the attack keeps its original Japanese name, "Sokidan", although when Yamcha uses it he still says "Spirit Ball". In Attack of the Saiyans, it is implied that Yamcha learns the technique during the chapter entitled "Yamcha's Killer Spirit Ball! Who's In the Hideout?", though learning the technique in the game is entirely optional. In Zenkai Battle Royale, after firing the Spirit Ball, Yamcha can change the target as many times as he wants, allowing him to continue controlling its direction until it hits the ground or the enemy. But as Yamcha is completely unguarded during this time, one must be careful. Super Buu can use the Spirit Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only if he has absorbed Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Krillin can use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Spiritualists can use this technique once they have reached level 16. Variation *'Super Spirit Ball' – A larger, more powerful version of the Spirit Ball. Used against the illusionary Saiyans in the Pendulum Room. *'Spirit Saucer' – A team attack used by Yamcha and Krillin in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. This attack is the combination of Yamcha's Spirit Ball with the Krillin's Destructo Disk. Character meaning *繰 (Sō) = Controllable / guided *気 (Ki) = Energy *弾 (Dan) = Ball / bullet Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques